callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (character)
:For the perk of the same name, see Juggernaut (perk). For the similar named Perk-a-Cola, see Juggernog. The Juggernaut is a unique enemy type found in the Special Ops game mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (also found in the "Museum" level in the campaign) and rarely in Call of Duty: Black Ops during the campaign. Juggernauts wear a suit modified for high damage resistance, and are able to deal out massive amounts of damage with a shotgun or a light machine gun. Juggernauts are first encountered in the "Snatch & Grab" Special Op. The Juggernaut was originally supposed to be a level 4 upgrade for the Juggernaut perk in Multiplayer, however this was replaced by Pro perks.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/684828156/juggs Robert Bowling's website displaying concept art for the Juggernaut as well as its origins. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Juggernauts are heavily armored and always equipped with the M240 light machine gun that sometimes comes with a sight attached (usually Red Dot Sight or ACOG Sight, but sometimes a Holographic Sight). Because they are armored, they rush the player head-on rather than take cover, but in some missions, they do take cover (most notably on Armor Piercing). It is easy to know when a Juggernaut is coming because an ominous theme plays. There are an infinite number of Juggernauts in "Estate Takedown", though they spawn at random times. If dealing with multiple enemies, the Juggernaut should take top priority as while most enemies will stay behind cover most of the time, the Juggernaut will continue to advance towards the player. Unlike regular enemies, Juggernauts are not stunned or staggered by gunfire due to their heavy armor. Even a direct hit from an explosive will only cause them to stumble slightly. However, shots from a sniper rifle will stagger a Juggernaut, interrupting his attack, and have a chance of even knocking him down for a few seconds. Juggernauts can survive an incredible amount of damage, requiring almost 80 rounds of assault rifle fire, at least 6 Intervention sniper rifle torso shots, around 14 shotgun blasts, or 5-6 direct hits from a M203 40mm grenade launcher to kill. Their durability is much more consistent with powerful science fiction/fantasy First Person Shooter enemies, and is a stark contrast to the more realistic tone of the Call of Duty series. By far the best weapon to engage Juggernauts is the Barrett .50cal, which only requires 3-5 shots to kill. In the Museum level, it can be seen that the groin guard of the Juggernaut says "Get Sum!" and his rear section says "Kick Me!"; a reference to the film Full Metal Jacket. A decal of a skull can also be seen in the armor that covers their shoulders. They appear in Special Ops missions "Snatch & Grab", "Estate Takedown", "Armor Piercing" and "High Explosive". When they do appear, a lone drumbeat sounds. Not much is known about the Juggernauts. They are Russians, as they speak Russian. It is unknown who employed them or who they officially work for. It is most likely they are mercenaries, as they are seen fighting alongside Shadow Company in Snatch & Grab, with Makarov's elite mercenaries in Estate Takedown, alone in High Explosive and Armor Piercing and with Russian Armed Forces in Museum. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Juggernauts appear very differently than their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart; they now look more alike the Flak Jacket character model in multiplayer. They also wear balaclavas. They appear in the missions "Vorkuta" and "Redemption", and wield shotguns and light machine guns- most commonly the KS-23, and the RPK. They can also be put into Last Stand, in which case they will pull out a Full-Auto CZ-75. They are more resistant to bullets compared to ordinary enemies; and are highly resistant to explosions. Whilst on lower difficulties they are easy to kill, on Veteran difficulty the player is recommended to go for headshots to quickly dispose of them. Unlike the Juggernauts in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, they are nowhere near as powerful, and can easily be dispatched by a single headshot on lower difficulties. They are impossible to gib. Strategies *The player should always try to keep a distance from an incoming Juggernaut, as the player stands little to no chance when closed up on. However, as a last resort, the player can throw flashbang grenades to stun him for a little bit and run away. Using any automatic firearms such as normal assault rifles and SMGs against him will have almost no effect, so the player's top priority is keeping him away and snipe or shoot RPGs at him before he gets closer. *If the Juggernaut does reach the player, he can also keep an object similar to the large ammo crate in High Explosive between himself and the Juggernaut and crouch. Very few bullets will hit the player and he can take his time in killing them since headshot are easily obtained from that range. However this method is useless against multiple Juggernauts. *On Snatch & Grab when the first Juggernaut comes, hide under the dismembered plane wing. The Juggernaut won't try to shoot through it, back up or crouch down to kill the player. The player can then use any weapon to kill him. This works best if the player has two people and one person acts as cannon fodder, drawing the Juggernaut in closer and shoot at him when in last stand. * Another way to chip away a Juggernaut's armor is if both players unload at the Juggernaut constantly at the same time. (Assault rifles, LMG's, Shotguns etc.) Last stand is also a slightly effective way to kill a Juggernaut. If one player is downed by a Juggernaut and another is firing on the Juggernaut, the person downed can fire upon the Juggernaut with an M9 (or which ever side arm chosen), while the other player is shooting away at the Juggernaut with whatever weapon. However, this will only work until the Juggernaut shoots the downed player into limbo. The juggernaut cannot walk over a player in last stand, so a player in last stand can block one or more juggernauts while the other player kills them. * One of the best methods to taking out a Juggernaut is to have one player take a sniper rifle and another to use a LMG, the sniper should be able to line up head shots in rapid succession and the gunner needs to be able to hammer the Juggernaut while not getting hit by him. The gunner should line up the Juggernaut and start chipping away at his armor and draw his fire, and when the Juggernaut is too busy to deal with the sniper, he can start lining up head shots. On "Snatch & Grab", a Juggernaut can be downed by 4 shots from an Intervention (3 headshots) and 1/4 of a mag from an M240 . * Try using a Barret 50. cal, or an Intervention on the Juggernaut with a partner. Have your partner lure the Juggernaut to a area where you can snipe him. This work very effectively with one Juggernaut present. * When facing any Juggernaut on veteran, he can easily bring you down. So use flashbangs to stun him then aim for a head shot. * Additionally, if the player wishes to practice with a Juggernaut, it would be recommended to kill all the characters in the Museum other than the Juggernaut and press the red button that says DO NOT PUSH. He will be armed with a M240, and the player can experiment with the effects of various weapons on him. If wanting to practice with a Juggernaut, using a Riot Shield can be very effective; because it can block the Juggernauts' bullets, though it takes 18 shield bashes to kill it. Unfortunately, the Riot Shield is not available in any Spec Op that features Juggernauts. * If the player takes cover under something where the Juggernaut will only be able to hit the player if it crouches or goes prone, the Juggernaut will just walk up to him and stand there, meaning that the player could take it down with any weapon without fear of being killed. * If an M240 is around, grab it and bottle neck the Juggernaut, and unleash the M240. This also works with the Thumper. * An effective, yet risky way of killing a Juggernaut is using high caliber weapons, such as the Barret .50 Cal or the Desert Eagle. * Killing one with a knife is very easy, especially when playing with two people on the easiest difficulty. Run up to one and crouch. The AI will make it hard for it to shoot, as it was not designed to fail to kill the player while he rushed it. Knife its legs quickly, and make as many hits as possible. The player will get minimal damage; if the player has a partner make him be a decoy by jumping around behind cover. It will soon bend down. Get a weapon like a sniper or Desert Eagle and unload your bullets into its head. This is also effective as a shield, provided while the player is knifing or shooting the Juggernaut, it is between the player and the other enemies. It provides a lovely show watching them run to a position where they will not shoot their ally. If thrown into Last Stand, or in the prone position by its feet, the player is almost always invincible. Until it moves. Or its allies come. * If there are two players in Special Ops, one player could fire explosive weapons (Thumper, RPG etc.) while the other could just fire at the Juggernaut with a Light Machine Gun. Recommended weapons Juggernauts can absorb a ridiculous amount of damage and will usually continue attacking without responding to damage. Certain weapons are more effective at neutralizing Juggernauts, especially those that can stagger or stun. *High-powered sniper rifles (i.e. those that can kill with a single shot on the limbs) are effective against Juggernauts. More importantly, these sniper rifles can continuously stun the Juggernaut while doing massive damage. The Intervention, WA2000 and the Barrett .50cal are good examples of this. The Dragunov and M14 EBR, however, are relatively ineffective on a Juggernaut. It takes 6 normal shots or 3 headshots to kill Juggernauts with the high-powered sniper rifles. *The Thumper, AT4 and RPG-7 can do significant damage to a Juggernaut. However, they recover quickly from direct hits and it can take many shots to kill one. A direct hit to the head will instantly kill. This is very helpful for the "High Explosive" Spec Ops mission. *Flashbangs are very effective tools to help kill Juggernauts. They can stun a Juggernaut for up to five seconds, allowing the player to continue firing, reload their weapon, switch to other weapons, or find cover. *High-damage output weapons, such as the AA-12 and M240, will quickly chip away at the Juggernaut's health, although Juggernauts don't respond to light damage, making these weapons risky in some scenarios. The LMG however can be a good weapon if the player has to engage a Juggernaut in close-quarters and he's lost some health before. The M240 will kill a Juggernaut with half of its magazine to spare, while the AA-12 takes two magazines. The MG4 is also capable of this, but its lower rate of fire means it is less effective than the M240. Always aim for the head when using these weapons, particularly the M240. *Two shots to the legs from a Desert Eagle will cause the Juggernaut to trip and fall. *Explosives such as Claymores, C4 , Grenade Launchers and rockets can stun a Juggernaut, but they need to be positioned in their path and will only do minor damage. Claymore's and C4's require 10 direct hits to kill a Juggernaut. *An M4A1 can kill a Juggernaut in about 2 magazines, on Hardened. *High caliber pistols such as the Desert Eagle or the.44 Magnum can kill a Juggernaut with about two magazines. *The TAR-21 is an excellent weapon with high damage, however, it has moderate recoil when firing fully-automatic, so one should fire in bursts. Trivia *On very rare occasions, a Juggernaut will send the other player, rather than the one being shot at, into last stand if playing split screen special ops. *Getting a Game Winning Killcam with a Riot Shield earns the player a comic Juggernaut head emblem and the "Owned" title. *In Modern Warfare 2 it is impossible to put a Juggernaut into Last Stand; but in Black Ops it's possible and they'll always pull out an automatic CZ75. *In the museum, before one presses the button, the Juggernaut can be killed with one hit from anything - including a direct hit from a flashbang (as with all other characters). Pressing the button reverts him back to his normal health and durability. *They were originally planned to use the Striker in combination with a M240. *The Juggernaut was originally a usable character model in multiplayer that would increase the player's health. However, this proved to be overpowered and was replaced by Painkiller. The character model was reused and put into Special Ops.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/684828156/juggs Robert Bowling's website displaying concept art for the Juggernaut as well as its origins. *It only takes five indirect, but closely detonated grenades from a Thumper to kill a Juggernaut. *If you can shoot a Juggernaut in the face with a Thumper, it will always be a one-shot kill, even on Veteran. *If you look closely it looks like the Juggernaut is holding the M240 like it has a grip. Gallery File:Juggersquad.jpg|Comparison of Juggernaut and Bomb Squad armor. File:M240.png|The Juggernaut is always equipped with the M240 light machine gun.|link=M240 File:Juggernaut Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the upper torso is displayed File:Juggernaut Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the front, back, and helmet is displayed JUGGY.jpg|A close up on the Juggernaut's mask. Juggernaut.jpg|A Juggernaut emblem. images-2.jpeg|Another Juggernaut emblem. 7cfc3857bf04599725bf024bd02bea42.PNG|A bigger version of the emblem. Juggernauthud.png|The dropped multiplayer icon, used in Special Ops only. References Category:Trivia Category:Enemies